


Attrice

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Labirintico amore [3]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un seguito particolare delle vicende del film.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Sarah/Jareth. Un antico ritratto e un gentiluomo che assomiglia al Re che aveva sognato quando era adolescente.





	1. Chapter 1

Attrice

Sarah si sfilò uno degli orecchini con la clip che indossava e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani.

“Quindi il prossimo spettacolo lo gireremo in questa casa?” domandò.

< Sembra un posto antico, colmo di storia, come i teatri dove ho recitato a volte. Sono contenta di aver accettato anche la sfida di fare cinema questa volta > pensò, raggiungendo la scalinata. Posò una mano sul corrimano. < Posso resistere al desiderio di frugare in giro che mi prende ogni volta. Posso dimostrare più forza di volontà del solito sul mio carattere impulsivo e focoso > si disse.

Il regista annuì.

“Sì. La storia a cui facciamo riferimento è uno dei romanzi dello scrittore che viveva qui. Mi sembra che tu abbia recitato una delle sue opere, una volta” disse.

“Sì, parlava di un re dei Goblin” mormorò la giovane. Iniziò a salire le scale, si forzò ad arrestarsi, e aspettò che l’altro uomo la seguisse.

Gli occhi della giovane andavano alle pesanti tende rosse, alla luce che entrava dalle ampie finestre illuminando la polvere che impregnava il luogo, osservò le lampade appese alle pareti e scorse un quadro.

“L’ultimo discendente ci permette di girare a condizione di non modificare o rompere nulla” spiegò l’uomo.

Sarah sgranò gli occhi, trovandosi davanti il quadro.

< L’uomo che vi è raffigurato…

Sì, il gentiluomo raffigurato in questo ritratto assomiglia proprio al ‘re’ che avevo sognato quando ero adolescente… Quello che si portò via mio fratello. Ricordo ancora quel ballo, con lui > pensò, mentre il battito cardiaco accelerava.

“Oh, ecco. Quello è lo scrittore di cui parlavamo. Neanche su internet troverai il suo volto o sue fotografie. I suoi discendenti sono molto gelosi di queste informazioni.

Per essere precisi, il suo discendente ha accettato di farmi girare questo film, solo avendo te come protagonista” spiegò il suo datore di lavoro.

“Fammi indovinare. Quell’ultimo discendente somiglia molto al suo antenato…” esalò Sarah.

“Sì. Fortuna che non credo nelle storie dei fantasmi” disse il registra. Chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere.


	2. Preparandosi al ballo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
What if.  
Pacchetto: Pacchetto: 35: Labbra; Bussare; Respiro  
Prompt: Labyrinth: voleva invitarlo a ballare

Preparandosi al ballo

Sarah guardava Jareth seduto in un angolo del salone, i suoi pantaloni di tela nera, i suoi stivali di cuoio scuro e la sua larga camicia bianca.

< So che sono semplicemente i vestiti di scena, che stiamo girando un film ed è normale sia conciato in quel modo >. Fissò il suo volto enigmatico, i disordinati capelli biondi. < Però nessuno riesce a togliermi dalla testa che assomiglia al re dei Goblin, a quell’enigmatico personaggio che immaginai da ragazza >.

Ascoltava i musicisti fare le prove degli accordi e suonare qualche pezzo del brano.

< Vorrei andare lì, ed invitarlo a ballare. Solo per rendermi conto che è solo una mia sensazione, solo per togliermi questo chiodo fisso dalla testa. Ricreare quell’incantesimo che ricordo così bene.

Alle volte mi chiedo se tutto quello non sia successo davvero. Se realmente Toby fosse stato rapito dai goblin quando era un infante > rifletté. Espirò rumorosamente dalle narici. < Non riesco a distogliere la mia attenzione dalle sue labbra. Mi sembra di sentire persino i suoi respiri. Ricordi che pensavo di aver dimenticato stanno tornando prepotentemente a bussare al mio cuore, riaprendo le porte a quell’assurdo labirinto > rifletté.

“Preparatevi, tra un po’ si gira la scena del ballo di Halloween. Ehi, voi due, vedete di finire in fretta di truccarvi con quelle maschere da demoni”. La voce del regista tuonò prepotente.


End file.
